


Discretion

by folkloric



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folkloric/pseuds/folkloric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for lil-miss-banana on tumblr. Clint and Natasha carry on a private relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discretion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_mab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_mab/gifts).



All for him. This was all for him.

She had been the one to approach him first, suggesting it in small steps and measures. The request taking days to finally come to fruition and for him to understand the looks she gave, the small signals and the quiet touches. 

The team can’t know. 

It’s the unspoken rule that’s between them. Banner, wouldn't be a liability. Thor would congratulate them, Barton is sure, but Natasha knows enough mythology that it wouldn’t be wise to allow the God to know of them. Rogers is the wild card, he is from an era that they have all only read about. What they know of his time is condensed, sanitized. So why risk it? Tony is restricted. Off limits. They know the moment the heir of Stark knows what is going on, he will pout and then he will start talking and suggesting. Fury will feel nothing, only note to remind them to remove their personal life from their professional, so they keep it between themselves. It’s less hassle.

She sits on her heels on the bed and studies him, a finger idly drawing a circle on his knee. His legs spread and bound to the bed, she kneels in between them and admires her handiwork and he does so in turn. It’s a been a long time since he’s a discovered a knot he can’t immediately break and the question is hanging on his lips and she has already shushed him tonight. 

“When we’re in here, let’s leave work outside.” She had said this when they first entered his room and she had admired it. His flooring was a short haired carpet, and the heels of her boots and sunk softly into it. His furniture nearly Spartan but it had small personal touches added to it. 

His bindings didn't hurt though the way the bed creaked as he tugged on them, made it sound like they did. His stomach is flexing, his chest rising and falling. His mouth open and his thighs strain. She still kneels between his legs but this time no longer idle. His toes flex and his hips attempt to rise as she pushes them down.

“Relax, let me be in control tonight.” Had been what she had said. With his head thrown back, his eyes shut, he had to remember.

All for him. This was all for him.


End file.
